Demasiado Tarde
by Akane Kinomoto
Summary: Finalmente, Akane y Ranma aceptan lo que sienten uno por el otro; por desgracia, lo hacen demasiado tarde.


****

Demasiado Tarde

Este es mi primer fanfiction de Ranma 1/2. Deseo con toda sinceridad que sea de su agrado. La historia está, a mi parecer, algo triste, y si a ustedes no le agrada son libres de expresar su opinión.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos y es sólo un intento de entretener mi limitada imaginación.

~*~

El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras de los altos árboles, derramando sus últimos rayos sobre la ciudad. El ocaso es hermoso, pero no tengo los suficientes deseos de contemplarlo más. Bajo la mirada, intentando reprimir en mi corazón el amargo dolor que estoy sintiendo. Pero sé que será inútil. Ya no podré esconderme nunca más dentro de mi aparente frialdad e indiferencia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre fingí que no me importabas? ¿Por qué siempre te alejaba de mí? Cuando todo lo que quería era estar a tu lado, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, tus brazos estrechándome... ¡Ya basta! Ya no quiero seguir lastimándome con esto. Quisiera poder enterrar tu imagen en lo más profundo de mi ser. Quisiera que todo el amor que siempre sentí por ti, y que siempre callé se fuera con tu alma... contigo... Pero no va a pasar nunca, nunca. Ahora que ya no estás, este sentimiento me inunda el corazón, mucho más que antes.

¡Dios! ¡Deseo tanto que estés a mi lado! ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por mi aparente frialdad? ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Siempre lo fuiste! ¡Te importó más tu estúpida rivalidad con Ryoga que mis súplicas, mis lágrimas... Mis ruegos por evitar que fueras! Sabía que perderías. ¡Lo sabía! El idiota de Ryoga había superado su propio límite, y te lo dije, pero, ¿acaso me escuchaste? ¡No! ¡Nunca lo hiciste! Y ahora, ahora yo soy la que está sufriendo por ti. La que está derramando lágrimas de soledad y dolor. La que siente que sería capaz de morir si no regresas... Regresa, ¡te lo ruego! Regresa a mi lado. ¡Qué tontería! No vas a volver ni por que llore un océano entero...

_"Nunca te he importado ¿por qué lloras ahora?"_ Esas palabras, aún taladran mi cerebro y mi alma. No te imaginas como me lastimaron. Has dejado un hueco en mi corazón que nunca podré llenar... Ranma, si tan sólo me hubieras hecho caso... ¡Hum! Pobre Ryoga. Sé que lo lastimé muy profundamente con lo que le dije, pero no tenía derecho de apartarte de mi lado. ¡No tenía derecho! Si en verdad me amaba, ¿por qué no entendió lo que le dije? ¿por qué acabó con tu vida? ¿por qué...?

_"Te amo, Akane... y te amaré para siempre... lo último que te pido es... que me perdones..."_ Tus últimas palabras. ¡Quisiera borrarlas de mi mente de una vez por todas! ¡No las soporto! ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Eso fue lo último que dijiste? ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Jamás! Te fuiste, después de decir que me amabas... ¡Mentiroso! Si siempre me amaste, ¿por qué, maldita sea, no me escuchaste? ¡Te odio Ranma Saotome!... porque nunca voy a dejar de amarte yo tampoco...

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos una vez más; yo dejo que corran libremente por mis mejillas, ya no voy a reprimirlas más. Todo lo que no lloré en tu funeral voy a llorarlo ahora, aquí, en el tejado de la casa, donde muchas veces estuviste... Ranma... ¡Cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije cuando vivías! De todo lo que te hice, de las veces que sé que te lastimé. ¡Soy una estúpida!... ¡incluso antes de morir escuchaste de mis labios un _te odio_!... en lugar de un _te amo_, algo que siempre desee decirte, pero que ahora no vas a poder escuchar jamás...

— ¿Qué haces, Akane?

— Está llorando, ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Llorando? ¿La indiferente, Akane? ¡Ja! ¿No me vas a decir que es por la muerte de Ranma, verdad?

Esas voces. Sí, son tus hipócritas amigas. Shampoo y Ukyo. ¿Hasta cuándo van a dejar de fastidiarme?

— Eso no les importa — me escucho decir enfadada

— Tal vez... Pero aún si dijeras que sí, no te creería nada.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién va a creerle después de que siempre dijo que Ranma no le importaba?

— ¡Es cierto! Y también decía que ni de amigo lo quería

— ¡Claro! Es más, solía jurar que lo odiaba

Sus voces... sus malditas risas... ¡Sus mil veces estúpidos comentarios! Hacen que mi sangre comience a hervir lentamente. La furia me está cegando. ¡Quiero matarlas!... pero no puedo. Toda mi ira se desvanece al recordar tu sonrisa. Ya no soy capaz de ser indiferente con nadie. Mi frialdad y mi orgullo se fueron contigo, mi amado, Ranma. Ahora, sólo me quedan la tristeza y el dolor inundando todo mi ser...

— ¿Piensas contestar, nia malcriada?

— No puede. ¡No quiere aceptar que lo que decimos es verdad!

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿No lo aceptarás nunca verdad, Akane?

Ríen otra vez. ¡Maldición! ¡No las soporto!

— ¡Cállense! — grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones — ¡Sí, es por Ranma! ¡Estoy llorando por él! ¡Par de tontas! ¿Se creyeron todo lo que siempre decía? ¡Nunca sabrán ver más allá de sus narices!... Siempre lo amé, siempre. ¡Y mil veces más que ustedes! Por que yo nunca lo demostré. He guardado y sufrido este amor desde que lo conocí...

Mis palabras las dejan atónitas y totalmente desconcertadas, no saben qué decir. Pero no me importa. ¡Nada importa! Salto hacia la calle y comienzo a correr sin rumbo.

Después de un rato, me detengo. Las lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas, produciéndome escalofríos, puesto que el helado aire de la noche me da de lleno en el rostro. Miro a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? — susurro al darme cuenta de que estoy frente a la entrada del cementerio.

Me cuesta un rato decidirme, pero al final cruzo la puerta con paso inseguro. El lugar es bastante tenebroso, y más por la extrema oscuridad que está cubriéndolo todo. No tengo miedo. Nunca he sentido temor a la oscuridad. Además, si alguien llegara a aparecer, sé que puedo defenderme muy bien. Al pobre de Ranma le tocaba siempre comprobarlo... Ranma...

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios al recordarte de nuevo. ¡Dios! ¡Te extrao tanto! Agacho lentamente la cabeza para poder distinguir mejor el camino que estoy siguiendo. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!... ¡Llegué hasta donde yace tu cuerpo sin proponérmelo! Aunque, creo que en el fondo siempre desee llegar hasta aquí. Quería llegar a ti, Ranma... Mi amado, Ranma...

Las lágrimas me traicionan y otra vez las siento correr lentamente por mis mejillas. Me arrodillo frente a tu tumba, abrazando la lápida que la adorna... Ranma... Ranma...

— Daría cualquier cosa con tal de que regresaras... que volvieras a estar a mi lado... — dije casi en un susurro.

_"Te amo, Akane"_. Me levantó con brusquedad al oír ese murmullo.

— ¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma, eres tú? — hablo al aire esperando, o más bien, deseando escuchar una respuesta.

_"Perdóname, mi dulce Akane... por favor"_, tu voz de nuevo, tan tierna y amable, como nunca creí que la oiría

— Claro que sí... Te perdono, pero regresa por favor — suplico con ansiedad, ojala y responda otra vez...

_"Adiós... koibito (amor mío)..."_

— ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No! ¡No, Ranma! ¡No te vayas!... por favor... no... — suplico con desesperación.

Es inútil. Se ha ido. Y esta vez para no volver jamás. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar mis sentimientos hacia ti tan tarde?... Ambos lo hicimos. Siempre negábamos aquello que sentíamos con tanta intensidad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tú también sufriste mucho, escondiendo lo que sentías...

Una loca idea cruza por mi mente al recordar algo que pensé. En realidad, no sería tan malo, tengo todos mis asuntos en orden y... yo misma dije que sería capaz de hacerlo. Es momento de demostrarlo...

Saco de mi bolsillo un objeto brillante y lo sostengo frente a mí. Las manos me tiemblan, pero me he decidido. Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo.

— Por ti... Ranma — fue lo ultimo que dije antes de sentir la fría hoja de la daga penetrando en mi cuerpo, cortando lo que me mantiene con vida...

Brindo un último pensamiento a mi familia. Ojala y lo comprendan. Ranma... Espérame, amor mío, que ya estoy yendo hacía ti...

Owari

~*~

**Notas:**

Tiene siglos desde que no veo esta serie, por lo que no sabría definir si Akane está muy salida de su línea o no. Pero, considerando las circunstancias, creo que no me falló tanto. ¿A alguien le sorprendió que Ryoga venciera a Ranma? Si recordamos la serie, es quien más se ha acercado a lograrlo. Muchas veces, incluso, Ranma consiguió escaparse de él por mera suerte o ayudas inesperadas que porque fuera más hábil, así que la idea no me pareció tan descabellada. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos.

Akane Kinomoto


End file.
